Família
by nando x3
Summary: Nenhuma família é perfeita. Principalmente os Malfoy.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu, blá, blá, blá. Até por que, se ele fosse, não teria um monstrinho chamado Albus Severus (mesmo que o nome ainda seja melhor que Renesmee, OK).

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**( **Família** )**

Eu não ouvi quando ele entrou. Seus passos eram suaves sobre o carpete, lentos, como os de um gato; mesmo assim, em meu torpor pré-sono podia sentir que alguém me observava atentamente, aquele olhar cobiçoso queimando sobre minha pele com um ferro em brasa, pronto a me corroer por completo.

Aproximou-se da cama, receoso. Continuei a tentar dormir, imaginando que ele viera apenas verificar se eu já dormia. Qual foi minha surpresa quando sentia sua mão fria deslizar pela curva da minha cintura, subindo pela camisa do pijama, produzindo calafrios. Sua respiração estava ofegante, próxima à minha nuca, e ele chamou por mim uma, duas vezes. Continuei a fingir dormir, imaginando até onde aquilo iria. Ele, ante isso, deslizou a mão para baixo, até a calça, puxando o elástico até que este estivesse em meus joelhos. Seus dedos roçavam em minha pele, avaliativos, _caçadores_; engoli em seco, nervoso, ao sentir um deles, os dedos, afastar minhas nádegas, tocando em uma parte minha até então não explorada. Nunca havia experimentado aqueles tipos de sensações, mas sabia que era errado, feio e mau. E doloroso. Quando eram apenas dois, era apenas um leve incomodo, mas no terceiro passou a ser doloroso. Eu sentia quase vontade de gritar, me desvencilhar. Entretanto, meu corpo não parecia tão enojado assim - e talvez este tenha sido o único momento em que eu tenha dado sinal de que estava acordado pois para minha surpresa – e a dele – senti uma ereção despontar, apertada contra o colchão. Mesmo de costas, olhos fechados e lábios crispados, podia sentir que ele sorrira, satisfeito. Um beijo em minha nuca e seu corpo se afastara.

Me permiti suspirar de alivio. Tinha acabado, aparentemente. Engano; movi a cabeça alguns centímetros, apenas o suficiente para ver, pelo canto de olhos, ele se despir. Seu corpo pálido, iluminado contra o luar, parecia um tanto fantasmagórico, assustador. Voltou a deitar-se ao meu lado, a mão novamente dentro de minha camiseta, sua própria ereção contra minhas nádegas. Sua e descia, apertando meus mamilos, mas ao perceber que eu não iria tirá-la, me puxou contra a cama, costas contra os lençóis. Um puxão seguro e o tecido frágil se rasgara, deixando-me exposto aos seus olhos desejosos.

Afastou minhas pernas com o mínimo de dificuldade, pondo meus pés ao redor de seu pescoço. Por instinto, ao detectar aquele invasor, tranquei-me – mas o resultado foi apenas um tapa seguro contra o rosto, uma ordem clara. Mas como? Deitou-se sobre mim e murmurou que era melhor assim, que com o tempo eu iria me acostumar. _Com o tempo_. Agarrei-me à cama, aterrorizado, imaginando que aquilo tornar-se-ia freqüente. Ante aquela baixa mínima na defesa ele invadiu, de um golpe só, e pela primeira vez eu pude sentir que não havia nada mais nos separando. Meu corpo protestou e era possível sentir como se cada molécula estivesse em chamas, me corroendo, me destruindo. Seus lábios contra os meus me impediam de gritar e seus braços, os mesmos que no passado me acalentaram, me prenderam contra si, me pondo sentado sobre suas coxas.

A cada novo movimento, a cada nova entrada e saída, eu sentia a dor piorar, o sangue escorrer, o desejo de morrer aumentar. Dizem que com o tempo a dor diminui, a freqüência torna suportável. _Não torna._ Não posso dizer com certeza quantas vezes ele chegou ao orgasmo dentro de mim ou quantas posições diferentes me obrigou a ficar, mas nenhuma delas amenizou a dor dilacerante que me consumia. Esta dor nunca passou e a cada novo dia, a cada nova sessão de martírio - martírio este que perdurou até meu primeiro ano de Hogwarts - eu sentia-a crescer em mim. Talvez não fosse mais dor física, mas apenas psicológica. Trauma, dizem. Pode ter sido, não sei. O que eu sei é que a pior de todas as dores foi, quando tudo aquilo terminou, o dia quase amanhecendo, ele curvar-se sobre mim e beijar minha testa, acariciando meu rosto como um pai faria com um filho, que era o que nós sempre fomos, e murmurar;

- Não conte nada a sua mãe, Escorpiãozinho. Esse é o nosso segredinho, certo?


End file.
